


If One Only Remembers to Turn on the Light

by SundayZenith



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fictober 2019, Gen, References to Webby and Violet’s dads, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith
Summary: Fictober days three and fourLena moves in with the Sabrewings, but she isn’t too sure where she stands with them.





	If One Only Remembers to Turn on the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie adaptation. I’m not a big fan of the movies myself, but this line in particular seemed to fit
> 
> Fictober Day three: “Now? Now you listen to me?”  
Fictober Day four: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”

Lena tentatively sat on the Sabrewings’ couch, an undrunk glass of water in her hands. She braced her elbow against the couch’s arm, face in her palm and looking for all the world like a bored teenager taking in the walls upon walls of books with a practiced mask of disinterest.

The only thing that gave away how seriously she was considering jumping out the window and finding a new place to hide was the rapid tapping of her foot.

Violet’s dads were surprisingly okay with their daughter bringing Lena home and basically telling them to adopt the shadowling, though Violet had assured her that she’d texted ahead to let them know. They even seemed excited- or atleast one of them had, practically skipping and bouncing on his toes when he had opened the door, not unlike how Webby got sometimes. The other had looked at her with calm, half-lidded eyes and welcomed her in with a monotone voice, though Lena suspected that’s just how he and Violet always were.

They seemed really happy together.

Lena trained her eyes on the bookshelf across from her, reading the titles to distract herself from the nervous staticy buzzing that had moved up her leg and settle in her chest. It had a lot of what seemed to be scientific studies, given how many titles had _ Gearloose _ on the spine, though on one of the lower shelves was that one book Huey was always reading- _ The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook _ .

Was Violet a Junior Woodchuck? Lena realized she had no idea- she really had no idea who the Sabrewings were, just that they apparently read a lot of studies and seemed to really like the color purple and their daughter was weird but so was Webby and Webby was great, so great, and what was Lena doing, trying to stay in her life and disrupt the life of her new friend-

The glass in her hand stattered, water getting all over her shirt and the couch, and with the shatter the lights suddenly went out.

“Geez,  _ seriously _ ?” she asked herself, holding her hand out and staring at her ruined shirt.

“Evidently, this _ is  _ serious.” Lena jumped involuntarily at the voice, turning to see Violet standing in the doorway, several books spilling from her arms. “Though nothing too serious- the power only went out in this room. I was curious to see if magical outbursts such as this were simply myths or were actually based in facts. I will make sure to take log of this.” As she spoke, she dropped the books on an already book covered stand by the couch. She turned, saying, “I will get a broom and dustpan for the glass and have father take a look at the fusebox.”

Lena looked down, muttering, “so I’m just some kinda science experiment, then.”

Violet stopped in her tracks. “Lena-”

“No, no, sorry, I’m being mean. I’m sorry. _ I know you didn’t ask for this _ -” Lena gestured vaguely between the lamp and the damp couch.

Violet paused, before saying, “We did, actually.”

“Huh?”

“We invited you here, knowing full well that you were a being of magic. It would be unreasonable to expect you to act as if you were not.” Her expression changed slightly, softening somehow. “Papa frequently says that children are individuals hand therefore have individual needs. Here-” she pulled out a book at the bottom of the stack she brought out, and Lena had to admit, even to herself, that it was slightly impressive that Violet didn’t topple the tower of books doing so.

She handed the book to Lena. Lena took it in her dry hand and look at it curiously. “...Harry Potter?”

“Yes.”

“Is this because I’m magic?”

“That  _ was _ a partial factor, though not as much as it might seem. I chose this book because I have found that even non-book readers have found enjoyment in them, though I myself have never cared for fantasy. Still, even I must admit that the world building is sufficient.”

Lena flipped the book over to read the back. “Okay, but- why?”

“Because over dinner, papa and father will inquire about what kind of book to start your bookshelf with, and it helps to have a reference- in this case, if you do or do not like fantasy.”

Lena blinked at that. “My own- what?”

“Bookshelf. While our house contains many bookshelves which are considered free for all, each Sabrewing also has a bookshelf all to themself to fill as they please.”

_ Which means…  _ “And I’m- I’m a Sabrewing, now.”

Violet gave her a look that was almost exasperated and almost fond, a look that said _ Now? Now you listen to me? _

“Come with me,” Violet said, “It’s not good to read in the dark. Father will take care of the glass. We have yet to settle you into our room, and Webbigal said she would call in an hour or so, though I suspect with her excitability she will likely call sooner.”

Feeling slightly dazed, though calm and even tentatively happy, Lena followed Violet out of the room, avoiding the glass on the floor and still holding the book in her hands. Behind her, the light flickered back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sunshine-zenith


End file.
